Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the eighth playable character of Happy Wheels, added December 22nd for the holiday season. He's based on the mythical Santa Claus, and rides a red sleigh with gold patterning on it, which is dragged by two elves rather than reindeer. The sleigh is the first vehicle that doesn't have visible tires, and instead uses two Characters to drag it (although both of the feet of the elves are attached to invisible wheels). He wears a typical Santa uniform (red jacket, pants with white cotton around some areas and black belt around jacket) and a Santa hat which can be detached, much like Explorer Guy, Segway Guy and Irresponsible Dad's headgear. The elves consist mostly of the same but their uniform is green with open jackets. They have a golden collar around their necks which is connected to a line that Santa holds. There are multiple presents in the sleigh which are all mobile and can be dropped off, much like the food in Effective Shopper's basket. If you hold space bar, he will float as if there is no gravity for a short amount of time while large textures of snow flakes rain from underneath his sleigh and sounds of jingling bells will sound. He is the most obese character in the game, even topping Effective Shopper. Because of this, he has to have improved ejecting, like Lawnmower Man and Effective Shopper. The only coherent speech he can make is "Ho ho ho!", and strange sounding "Ho's". Like the other characters, he only speaks when he takes damage, or when his elves die.thumb|300px|right|Glitch Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Right - Lean sled right along with elves *Left - Lean the sled a bit left *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Cut unable to walk or dead elves loose *Ctrl - Makes the reload of the boost faster *Space - Float *C - Change camera view ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints up including head *Right - Straighten arms and press arms forwards *Shift - Raise one arm and one leg *Ctrl - Raise other arm and other leg *Space - Grab Gallery File:hearingaids.jpg|Harpoons = DEATH EATERS File:goodluckrainbow.jpg|Good luck! File:devrrsilverl.jpg|Santa came early, kiddies! File:nprush.jpg|North Pole Rush, a featured level showcasing Santa Claus. File:;.jpg|North Pole Rush File:almost a glich.PNG|He is sitting in the air, no moment. A glitch? File:glich!.PNG|sleeping gifts! File:images (3).jpg|The end of North Pole Rush. File:SANTA NOOOO.PNG|Santa falls of the stone hedge! File:Santa.jpg|One of the elves is dead. File:ScreenHunter 17 Mar. 13 14.26.jpg|The sleigh can crack and fall into multiple pieces. Glitches *Santa's sleigh can move even if the two elves pulling it die, this is more of a trait than a glitch, likely because Santa is believed to have magic powers. *Sometimes, it takes a while for Santa's ability to activate when you hold Space. *Even if Santa dies, the elves will be still able to pull the sleigh, likely because they are still attached to the sleigh. Due to the fact Santa is dead, the special ability cannot be used (spacebar). *When on the ground, you can accelerate faster if you hold the up and left arrow keys at the same time. *When the special ability is used, every sleigh item will float, even after the objects have been detached from the vehicle. Gifts, Santa, both elves and the sleigh itself will float in a gravity-less motion. Even body parts which have been separated from the body will float. Floating sleigh items is a feature more than a glitch, but the fact that parts float after being separated from the sleigh is most likely not intended. *The elves float over the edge on the selection screen, and block some of the photos of the characters. *If you hold the left arrow key and press space (or the opposite way around), you will not be able to fly. On some computers, the system might even 'beep', more than likely saying that the operation is illegal. *At a start of a level, holding space seconds before the level starts, Santa will be sitting there in the air like he's frozen, and if you fall and hit the ground, the presents will be stuck in the air. *When the runners on the bottom of the sleigh get crushed, the sleigh is still intact and Santa is still alive, if you hit space to fly it will have a lot more power than usual *Santa was the only one that fell off the stone hedge in the character selection screen. This actually turned out to be a bug caused by the hide vehicle tool in the level editor on playable characters. *A glitch is noted in the level "Santa Glitch" by user Mechanist. When Santa's sleigh is stuck against a wall, the player may press the left arrow key for a second, and by pressing the right and up arrow keys at the same time, Santa's sleigh will slowly ascend along the wall. *Often when a high density object collides with santa, the game freezes. Trivia *Santa is almost invincible to explosives, blasts will only cause minor injuries when inside his vehicle. Even explosions to Santa's upper regions do not usually prove fatal. Health of the elves is much the same as other non-obese characters. *Santa yells "Ho, ho, ho!" when any of his elves die, similar to Irresponsible Dad saying "damnit!" when his son is killed, and moped woman saying "WHY?!" when her husband/boyfriend is killed, although Santa seems joyous when this happens. *It is thought that the bottom of the sleigh shields Santa from arrows. *Much like Effective Shopper and Lawnmower Man, Santa leaps out of his sleigh when you eject him. *Santa can lose his headgear, much like Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad and Explorer Guy. *Santa Claus is the first and only character so far to include 3 people. *Santa Claus is the second character to have a hat that is not a helmet, the first being Explorer Guy. *Santa is the most overweight appearing character in the game. *This is the first character without visible wheels. *Similar to Irresponsible Dad, when the elves get their pelvises crushed, they scream 'oh god!' *Before version 1.52, Santa's sleigh was the only vehicle that could collide with collision 2 shapes. With the addition of version 1.52, this glitch was fixed. *Even though the elves appear to be walking, there are actually invisible wheels. *Santa Claus is the only character to have an official name. *When Santa's vahicle is hidden, his body overlaps his right leg. Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2011 Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Multi Playable Character Category:Characters with Large size.